


The Dark Side of the Force

by draculard



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Leia corners Rey in an empty hallway.





	The Dark Side of the Force

Rey has never known anything but a woman’s touch — her own touch. Her own hands on her waist, caressing her small breasts, reaching between her legs. She can’t imagine ever being with a man. Even Finn’s hands are too large, his body shaped all wrong, his smell too different from her own, and he’s the gentlest man she knows.

Rey doesn’t want to touch a man’s penis or explore between his legs. She wants to touch someone like _her_ , someone familiar, someone safe.

So maybe that’s partially why she doesn’t cry out when Leia corners her in the hall.

The older woman can always tell when the corridors will be deserted; she pins Rey against the wall in utter silence, her eyes staring directly into Rey’s. Could Rey fight back, jerk her wrists right out of Leia’s grasp? Yeah, probably.

She doesn’t.

“I’ve been watching you,” Leia says, her lips quirking in a smile. “You with Finn, and Poe…”

Rey swallows. Her throat is dry and that sensation sends her back to nights in Jakku, sand whipping against her shelter while her own fingers ease between her legs, slip inside herself. Eyes closed, stomach empty, limbs aching from a long day’s work — all of it erased by the pleasure her own hands brought to her.

Leia’s grip on her wrists tightens until Rey is certain it will leave bruises. God, she’s been out of action just long enough, fleeing from the First Order, to miss combat, miss scavenging, miss training, miss aches and bruises.

“You don’t want to be with a man,” Leia says. Her lips are close to Rey’s ear, her voice a husky whisper. “Do you?”

Rey shivers. “I-I don’t know,” she says, when she finds her voice. “I’ve never been with anyone.”

There’s a moment when she thinks this will put Leia off, when neither of them budge an inch and neither of them leave. Then Leia huffs out a laugh.

“I can fix that,” she says.

Rey feels the subtle press of the Force against her body, driving her hard against the wall. Leia crowds against her, her skin hot and close.

And Rey could fight back; she knows she could. But she doesn’t.

She gives in, back arching when Leia’s lips find her neck, gasping when she feels Leia’s fingers stroking her between her legs.

“No,” she breathes, but they both know she doesn’t mean it. She wants Leia to hurt her, to use her, to make her body sing like no man ever could.

“Tell me you want it,” Leia says, and Rey can feel herself shaking. Leia’s hand pushes against her and Rey pushes back unconsciously, rocking her hips, grinding against Leia’s palm. The Force snakes around her waist, pinning her back against the wall, and she whimpers at the sudden lack of pressure against her clit.

“Tell me,” says Leia again.

“I don’t,” says Rey, her voice coming out in gasps. “I don’t want it. I don’t.”

“So who do you want?” asks Leia, and suddenly she’s far too close again, and her wild, dark eyes are all that Rey can see. “Who do you want, Rey? Poe? Finn? Ben?”

She grabs Rey by the back of the neck and pulls her even closer, whispering in her ear. Rey goes still, trembling from fear, from arousal, from the sheer force of desire.

“It doesn’t matter who you want,” Leia whispers, sending chills down Rey’s spine. “You belong to me.”


End file.
